


Tomorrow

by Tobezilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone expects Tony to be strong, to soldier on like he's always done. But when he's given a choice between life and death, they find that his answer is not as certain as they would think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

The mask had been cracked. He could peak through the space with crimson painting his face as he plummeted downwards, the world closer each time he blinked. Without thinking, he had taken the attack meant for the Captain.

The armor would not function. He listened to Jarvis ramble about various options. But for some reason, he was relieved that his end was nearing. There would be no expectations in the afterlife and he could exist in peace.

His eyes fluttered shut. He could remember the last time he held Pepper, how she intoxicated him with her blinding smile and melodic laugh. He hoped with desperation he did not know he was capable of possessing that she would forgive him.

The communication link was opened. “What are you doing?” The Captain shouted, the sounds of battle painting the background.

Tony thought for a moment. If battle could have a color, it would be the color of blood with a misted grey around the corners. He watched, as the skies above him became a gruesome battlefield, littered with the lives of those that had fallen beside him.

“Tony,” Steve called out to him softly, “I need you to stick around a while longer, Shellhead.”

His breath caught in his throat. Even as the gruesome color consumed him, Steve remained amidst the chaos in a blinding blue that washed the destruction away. A newfound determination buzzed around his head.

The armor reanimated. He could hear the relieved welcome from Jarvis and he righted himself before he could crash against the ground. The Avengers exhaled heavily, whatever worries and concerns placed on the back burner for the moment.

Tony reclaimed the skies. He wove through the enemies, knocking each of them down without mercy. He remembered the blinding blue that Steve radiated and how the color reminded him of the reactor in his chest.

When the battle came to an end, Tony did not have a chance to breathe. The emergency release was triggered and he stumbled into the opened arms of Steve. He could feel his warmth seeping into his pores.

“I’m okay.” He whispered, “I’m not going anywhere.”

The reassurance was lost on the soldier. Steve trembled with unheard cries and he held the genius closer, attempting to smother the sorrow that clouded his mind. Tony rested his head against his chest, listening to the strong heartbeat of his captain.

“Take him home.” Natasha said, her eyes lingering on the exhausted billionaire trapped in an embrace.

Bruce placed his hand on his head. “Tomorrow.” He said softly, his eyes promising a conversation that Tony was not looking forward to. 

But the brunette nodded in agreement. He understood that there were countless issues he needed to deal with. Death had become a constant presence within his mind. He imagined how relieving the end would be and how his loved ones would survive without him.

Those thoughts disappeared when Steve held him. For some reason, he believed that the one person in the world that would shatter without him around was the Captain. The intense love the younger man showered him with had been overwhelming in the beginning.

Steve moved backwards to cradle his face. He was surprised by the gentle smile Tony wore. “Never do that again.” He choked out, attempting to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

Tony remained silent. He leaned against the constant that was Steve and focused on how real the man was. Before he became Iron Man, before he had become an Avenger, he would have thought the world wanted him to exist without a hand to hold.

When he found Pepper, he thought the universe was telling him that he was good enough to love and to be loved. But when she refused to remain by his side, he was reminded that the universe loved to see him suffer.

But then he met Steve.

There were no words to describe what he meant to him. In the beginning, their relationship had been rocky. Though time healed their wounds and the teammates decided that becoming friends was a safe bet.

Somewhere along the way, Tony had fallen in love with Steve.

He could remember watching Steve eat an inhumane amount of food for breakfast, laughing at something Natasha said. Clint leaned onto the man with an excited smile on his face, adding to whatever Natasha had said, and Steve turned his head to meet the shocked gaze Tony wore.

“I love you.” He had breathed, both horrified and ecstatic that he had found someone so pure to love.

The entire kitchen had fallen silent. No one laughed, understanding what those words meant to the billionaire. There were tears in his eyes as he came to the realization. The last time he had shed tears was when his mother had passed away.

Steve rose from his seat, approaching Tony. The genius flinched and attempted to escape the room that had become smaller than he thought it had been. But strong arms encased him and swallowed him whole.

His trembling hands rested on the arms around him. The tears trickled past his cheeks and whatever words he had thought to say were lost on his tongue. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, focusing on the chest against his back.

Steve pressed his lips against his temple. “I love you, too, Shellhead.” He said with a smile.

When Steve laid Tony on their shared bed following the battle, he hovered over his lover with concern painting his face. The brunette reached up to caress his cheek.

“Why?” Steve breathed.

For the first time since the battle ended, Steve gave himself the right to shed tears. He bent forward with a broken sob and pressed his forehead against Tony’s throat.

“Do you have any idea what you mean to me?” His voice was rough and shaky.

The moment Tony embraced him, Steve shattered. For an hour, the room was filled with his pleas and hoarse cries. He should have known better than to think that death would be sweeter. As he held Steve close, he realized that reality had become better than his dreams ever could be.

“Tony,” Steve whined, “I can’t do this without you.”

Hours later after when Steve had fallen into a deep sleep with his arms wrapped around Tony in a vice grip and his head tucked under Tony's chin, Tony stared at the ceiling with his fingers carding through each blonde lock.

He had fallen in love with a soldier, someone that had sacrificed his entire life to protect those he loved and a nation that never appreciated his efforts when it mattered.

For a moment, Tony considered how unlucky Steve had been. Not only had he become a man out of time but also he had fallen in love with a broken man and each time he made an attempt to pick up his pieces, he cut himself.

Rather than fight what the universe had given him, Tony decided that he would accept the love Steve gave him without hesitation. The more he fought, the more he hurt Steve and that was something he never wanted to do. 

If he could offer him a sliver of happiness, he would do that in a millisecond. 

“I need you, too.” He said softly, slipping into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
